


Playing Tactically

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [16]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Adam find a way of killing some downtime on an op.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Tactically

"Thirty and done."

Lucas laughed somewhat breathlessly as he dropped down from the pull-up bar with a slight thud to the accompaniment of groans and grumbles from the other side of the gym. Both Lucas and his colleague/lover, Adam Carter, were taking the opportunity of downtime on their current op to spend some time in the gym; anything to stop them from going stir crazy while they waited for the necessary information to come through.

Lucas gulped down several mouthfuls of water before reaching for the small hand towel he'd brought with him, wiping the sweat from his chest as he turned around to face Adam. The other agent had ostensibly been doing the same number of reps as Lucas, just with sit-ups on one of the benches rather than pull-ups. However, there was just something about his demeanour that had Lucas questioning him.

"So, how far did you get?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean 'you didn't'? You didn't finish? What?" Lucas wasn't entirely sure how to interpret Adam's words.

"I didn't get anywhere with my reps and it's all your fault, you bastard."

"Bit harsh. How is it all my fault?"

"You cheated!" The words practically exploded from Adam as he reached for his own water bottle.

Lucas smirked at Adam's outrage and he took several steps closer. "And how precisely did I cheat?"

“You know how. You took your shirt off. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when you're...” Adam didn't even bother to try to find the words, simply flapped his hand in the direction of Lucas' torso, “you know.”

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. That was precisely the reaction that he had been hoping for,although he hadn't initially set out with that in mind. He had just assumed that Adam, as the epitome of the perfect Section D Chief, wouldn't fall for his little plan. Even so, it had been a fairly safe bet. The first time that he and Adam had ended up in bed since Lucas' return from Russia, he had been nervous about Adam's reaction to all of the tattoos that he had had done whilst he had been in prison. He hadn't needed to worry. Adam's reaction had been quite the opposite in fact and he had been rather taken by them. Indeed, Lucas had actually lost count of the hours that Adam had spent tracing every single line of ink with hands, lips and tongue.

"I wouldn't call that cheating. It wasn't even intentional.” Lucas could tell from Adam's raised eyebrow that he didn't believe that in the slightest. “Fine. Still not cheating though. More like playing tactically to get what I want."

"And what might that be?"

"You."

“That can be arranged.”

Lucas smiled as insistent hands pulled him forwards and until he was straddling Adam's lap, the bench creaking alarmingly under the weight of two fully-grown men, neither of them below six foot two. Lucas had just tipped his head down, lips barely brushing against Adam's when a dry cough from the doorway had them both spinning round to see Harry stood there, his face impassive as always.

“If you're not too busy gentlemen, my office please.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/211092.html)


End file.
